jimmyandthenelsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play
Let's Play is a series that is hosted by James and is joined by other members of the team and they play different challenge maps in Minecraft. The series features James and Andrew, as well as other members of the team, and is usually not edited down any, so it will contain the full footage that was shot during the videos. Currently, four episodes have been released, with one on standby until the completion of the Let's Build episodes for Sky Fortress gets released. The episodes also contain different builds and creative games that the team has built themselves, most of which have been items they have tried to submit to RageGamingVideos' and GenerationHollow's Mapstravaganza show. Maps BLITZ! World This world is where James and Andrew did most of their Let's Build videos and would record the video footage upon completion. Each challenge is in a different part of the world and some of it was imported from a different world. The world contains six challenges, five of which are featured in the Let's Play and two that have an assosiated Let's Build. 5-Part Marathon Race is the first build that has been done by the team. It tooks James and Andrew 12 hours to build. Here, you have two challengers and the point is to race throught he 5 challenges.The first challenge is a platforming challenge where you have to jump on iron blocks and get to the other side of the room without falling. The second challenge is a pig race, and you must navigate the pig through the course using a carrot on a stick. The third challenge is a archary challenge as you shoot the face to hit the right button and open the next room. The fourth challenge is a flying race where the person has to go through their colored ring and make there way to the final ringed tunnel. The fifth and final challenge is where you use ender pearls to navigate the course and run towards the end of the course to push the button at the end. A Heroes Race is the second race that was built and was the first one featured as a Let's Play. James constructed this in about six hours. It contains a series of challenges where you are given different super powers and you are testing them for a company that wants to create the next super hero. The first part is the ability to jump to extreme heights. You have to jump and lad on the platforms of your colors and then at the end, land in a room for the next power up. Here, you are given the power to breathe underwater and have to navigate the path at very slow speeds in order to make it to the next test. Here, you have to navigate the lava pit with the aid of the new Fire Resitance shot, and after that, you learn to fly. Actually, you just fall and have to land in a 1x1 hold of water. You are then given the power of speed and have to run through the course that forms a double helix as your opponent will be alongside you during this full challenge. Crack Shot '''is the third build and first non-race track that was built. It took James around six hours on this build, as it involved a lot of redstoning and got complicated with crossing paths. You get the chance to stand in one of twelves tubes and shot at the other side where your opponent is. Your goal is to find which button activates the skicky piston that the player is standing on and make the hit. The rounds could go for a long time, or it could last just a single shot, and after a few minutes of failures, the arrows begin to despawn, resulting in forgeting which buttons you have shot already. It is best played in a best of series, with the first person to five being declared the winner. '''TNT Race '''is the fourth build and the third race to be featured. It took James around seven hours to build, including the time afterwards to make fixes after their Let's Play problems. The first part is having to mine out enough sand to build TNT, given enough wood to make a crafting table and gunpower as well. Once the door opens, you are put into creative mode and use the TNT to do a super jump up to the next part. Here, you shoot your TNT cannon to break away cobblestone cubes to find the secret exit. Once you find that, you go to fence jumps and have to use the TNT to get over and place them around the lilly-pad to get up to the next part. Here, you use a second TNT cannon to launch yourself into a hole where you are put into survival mode and have to run though a dark tunnel placing TNT on Redstone Blocks to break the walls. The first person to get through the cobblestone walls and reach the end of the tunnel is declared the winner. '''Nether Sprint is the fifth build and the fourth race to be featured. It took James around five hours to build, and thus far the only build to be featured in the Nether. Here, you start in the starting house and race towards the edge of the walls, where you must find a button to activate the cobblestone generator to make your path to the next part. Then you will shoot a button above your head to get a stream of water to come down and help you make it safely above the lava. Then it is some minor lava parkour and then a lava room where each preasure plate closes the source of lava off for you to run through. After that, it is the Blaze it Up room, where you have to run through a room that spawns Blazes. Once you get through the door and cross the finish line, you are declared the winner. This challenge is one of the hardest, as it must be done all in one go as spawnpoints cant be set in the Nether. The Sky Fortress is the sixth build and the second to not be a race as the main focal point. It took both James and Andrew twenty hours to build the full thing as it contained large amounts of walls. The goal is to be the first person to reach the Chamber of Destiny to grab the Golden Sword before your opponent. There are a total of five chambers, four that are challenges and one that acts as a hub. The first chamber is a cementary where you have to find a restone block and place it in the right spot. The second chamber is a lava room where you jump along a path that is revealed after pushing a button. The third chaber is a four tier maze where you have to navigate through it in order to find the end where there is a redstone block waiting for your. The fourth chamber is a parkour challenge, where you have to navigate the obstacles with the ability to get checkpoints, as you attempt to make it to the top to flip your switch. Once all redstone blocks are placed and levers are fliped, your waterfall is open and you can get to the Chamber of Destiny. Once the sword has been retrieved, you are taken to Final Cloud, where it is a fight to the death and that is how the winner is declared. Through these six challenges, James and Andrew tested them as part of the Let's Play to make sure that they would work and not cause any problems. After testing was done, the final score betwen the two was James with six wins and Andrew with none. James had a slight advantage over Andrew in each of the challenges, as he was the lead designer and understood the rules better, as he created it, where as Andrew didn't know what to do and struggled to remember the rules. Episode Listing Category:Series Category:Minecraft